Gasoline pumps are normally provided with a filling device having an automatic shut-off feature. This device typically includes a setting element which may be positioned to set a fill rate and wherein when the gas tank being filled reaches a level, a force is applied to the setting element which disengages it shutting off the filling mechanism.
Filling stations occasionally disable these fill setting devices. This leads to the need to grasp the filling handle of the filling mechanism the entire time the gas is flowing into the gas tank.